Another Day
by Karmyne
Summary: Porque lo sabes. Sabes que cada vez se acercan más, y que si él vuelve... esta vez será por ti. Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura


**Disclaimer:** Naruto© y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Another day~ Paramore**

~If you ever find what you were looking for

_(Si alguna vez encuentras lo que estas buscando)  
_

I will be waiting there, I will be there

_(Estaré esperando allí, estaré allí)_

•••

**Another day**

•••

Tu pie se detiene e inevitablemente alzas la vista cuando sales del Ichiraku Ramen. Entonces, algo se agita dentro de ti, tu corazón palpita mucho más rápido e instintivamente tus pies se dirigen a otro camino. Es un presentimiento que quizás pueda ser real, porque la última vez no te equivocaste. «_Es la única salida de la Aldea_» piensas, sintiendo un ligero _Déjà vu_. Ya lo has vivido antes.

El viento te azota las mejillas con fuerza, tu cabello rosado y largo se alborota, pero tu última preocupación es tu apariencia. Tus ojos verdes buscan frenéticamente y giras en la esquina, hacia la derecha. No es de noche y tampoco hay luna llena como aquel día, pero es la misma persona la que piensa marcharse, te adelantas, caminando lo más rápido que tus piernas pueden y te detienes bruscamente a mitad de la entrada. Él aun no ha llegado, pero sabes que vendrá.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital ―su voz es indiferente mientras te rodea y sigue avanzando. Tu no alzas la mirada sigues allí de espaldas a él.

―Porque esta es la única salida de la Aldea, Sasuke.

―¿Cómo puedes saber cada vez que me voy? ―él inquiere fríamente―. Es bastante molesto.

No te sorprende. Él nunca ocultó lo _molesta_ que eras para él.

―Supongo que... no lo sé ―te limitas a responder. Eres honesta, realmente no entiendes como logras saberlo. Pero lo sabes. Lo sientes.

―¿Qué quieres? ―te pregunta Sasuke secamente y tus ojos verdes lo miran cuando giras hacia él―. No intentarás detenerme, ¿O sí?

No respondes.

―Sabes que es inútil, Haruno ―él sigue y te prometes a ti misma que no vas a llorar.

―Buen viaje ―le deseas sonriendo forzadamente, fijando tus ojos en su amplia espalda―. Es todo lo que vengo a decirte.

―Eres patética mintiendo, Sakura ―Sasuke comenta y lo miras girarse. Hay una arrogante media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro atractivo―. ¿No me declararás tu amor, nuevamente?

Quiere humillarte. Pero tú no tienes doce, tienes veinte ahora. Y si, sientes algo por él, pero no piensas repetirlo. Él lo sabe perfectamente. Sus ojos negros y profundos te observan, y sientes como si pudieran traspasarte fácilmente. Suspiras y sientes aun los últimos rayos abrasadores del sol en tu piel pálida.

―No ―respondes con determinación y en menos de lo que tardaste en pestañar, Sasuke ya está frente a ti. Puedes sentir como su esencia se filtra a través de los orificios de tus fosas nasales y alzas ligeramente tu cabeza porque él es mucho más alto que tú.

―Hmph ―sientes su aliento acariciar tus labios y sonríes involuntariamente. Sueñas con que te bese, pero estas consciente de que no pasará. Observas recelosa como sus manos se afirman en tu cintura y esperas que no lleguen a tu nuca. Porque presientes que se repetirá. Y no quieres volver a dar con tus huesos sobre una vieja banca sucia.

―Tienes que irte ―murmuras, separándote lentamente. No quieres hacerlo, pero sabes que tienes qué. Una voz interior te reprocha y le haces caso omiso con dificultad.

Sasuke te observa por escasos minutos, pensativo. Hasta puedes ver las ruedas moviéndose en su cabeza. No quieres esperar, apenas das un giro y su voz te hace detenerte.

―Ven conmigo ―plantea y tu sonríes tristemente. La negativa no quiere salir de tus labios, pero finalmente lo hace, quemándote dolorosamente por dentro. Quiere ir. Deseas acompañarlo y unirte a su búsqueda. Sin embargo lo recuerdas; son _sus_ objetivos. Nos los tuyos. Ahora sí, sabes—y entiendes—cuál es la diferencia.

―No, Sasuke–kun ―niegas lentamente y te esfuerzas por darle seguridad a tu voz―. Me lo dijiste una vez, tu sendero y el mío son distintos. Lo entiendo, y lo acepto.

Sus ojos oscuros se entrecierran sobre ti y sientes como tu cuerpo es barrido por un estremecimiento, bajas tu rostro porque sientes como tu vista empieza a cristalizarse. No, no vas a mostrarle que él tiende a ser tu debilidad más peligrosa. Tu corazón desea con tanta fuerza acompañarle, ayudarle, pero no es tu lugar. No es tu lucha. Probablemente, tu intento de ayuda podría convertirse con facilidad en una piedra en el camino. Alzas tu rostro y son sus labios los que acarician los tuyos con suavidad; sin embargo puedes sentirlo, es un beso agridulce. Tiene ese sabor a despedida que tus labios no quieren pronunciar. Tus dedos acarician tu sedoso cabello negro y sus manos se cierran entorno a tu nuca. Se separa un escaso milímetro de tus labios.

―Gracias, Sakura ―él murmura sonriendo ligeramente; y entonces tu mundo se oscurece con una rapidez abrumadora. Bajaste tus defensas y, como la vez anterior, fue fácil para él dejarte inconsciente.

•••

Despiertas sobre la mullida superficie de tu cama y tus ojos se adaptan a la oscuridad. Los sucesos vuelven a tu cabeza en una espiral de imagines confusas; tardas un poco en darle sentido pero entiendes que todo sucedió. Sasuke se fue nuevamente. A pesar de todo, sonríes ligeramente. No hay ninguna preocupación.

Porque lo sabes. Sabes que cada vez se acercan más, y que si él vuelve... esta vez será por ti.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Saludos, cuídense & ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^


End file.
